


Vantage Point

by ilija



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/pseuds/ilija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really don’t need you to repeat it! I heard you the first time,” Aoba squirms atop Noiz’s thighs and pulls his head back. “It’s just so… sudden?”</p><p>“It’s not like I’m asking in the middle of dinner.” Noiz’s expression doesn’t change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vantage Point

"I want you to sit on my face."

Aoba, with a mouth full of Noiz’s shoulder, pulls away after a shocked second. “What.”

"You heard me. Sit on my face." If Noiz hadn’t leaned in to swipe a quick lick over Aoba’s bottom lip it would have sounded more deadpan. As Aoba turns the words over in his head, Noiz can see the exact moment when the full meaning hits him, face flushing from the roots of his hair to his collarbones like a thermometer. Noiz tightens his hold on Aoba’s hips, intending to drag him forward but he’s halted by Aoba slapping his palms down on the back of Noiz’s hands.

“W-wait wait wait, you—that!”

“I can say it again if you need me to,” Noiz leans in and kisses Aoba’s upper lip, which curls into a grimace as soon as the tip of Noiz’s tongue touches it. “I want you t—“

“I really don’t need you to repeat it! I heard you the first time,” Aoba squirms atop Noiz’s thighs and pulls his head back. “It’s just so… sudden?”

“It’s not like I’m asking in the middle of dinner.” Noiz’s expression doesn’t change.

“A-and not only that!” Aoba continues undisturbed, “Wouldn’t it be uncomfortable for you? I mean, I’m not the smallest in the world, or even the biggest, b—“

“I asked you to do it, so I’m okay,” Noiz starts hoisting up Aoba’s shirt, palms skittering against his warm skin. “If I suffocate, it’ll be a nice death.”

The humor doesn’t go unnoticed by Aoba, who would have given Noiz a good smack on the shoulder had his arms not been tangled in his shirt, but he’s in no mood for joking around. “Stupid—that was such a _bad_ joke!” Once his shirt is off and tossed at the foot of the bed Noiz notes how he almost looks like a small angry animal, with his hair rumpled from the shirt and Noiz’s hands during their earlier kissing session and his cheeks flushed. Noiz wisely chooses not to say anything.

“It’s fine,” Noiz repeats, reassuring, “so long as it’s you, really. Plus you’ll be the one with all the control, I won’t be holding you down or anything.” A beat, and then Noiz smirks. “Unless you want me t—“

“I get it!” Aoba places a palm over Noiz’s mouth, to which he receives a pouty huff in return. “Geez, you always have to make everything so _dirty_.” Not wanting to be mistaken as refusing Noiz’s proposal, Aoba removes his hand and places it flat in the center of Noiz’s chest. He swears there’s a jump in Noiz’s heartbeat when he leans in to kiss the high slope of Noiz’s cheek. “Um, how did you… how were you planning this to be like?”

Noiz leans back, wolfish smirk still in place, until he’s resting on his elbows and starts unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, eyes not leaving Aoba’s as they follow the widening path of skin up Noiz’s torso. “I thought it would be easy enough to figure out, but I don’t mind. Telling you what I want to do always turns your ears red, like right now. It’s cute.” Long fingers drag down Aoba’s torso, causing his muscles to twitch, until Noiz has a firm one-handed grasp on Aoba’s ass. “Scoot up.”

Aoba shuffles on his knees up from Noiz’s waist until he’s got both knees on either side of Noiz’s head and Noiz has a hold of Aoba by the backs of his thighs. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ears, Aoba looks down at Noiz with pupils blown wide and asks, “Far enough?”

“Perfect. Not too bad of a view either,” Noiz comments and spares one hand to grab hold of Aoba’s hardening cock through his jeans, grinning when Aoba rolls his head back and sighs with relief.

“Such a pervert,” Aoba murmurs and braces himself against the wall above the headboard. “Hey, would you mind--?”

Noiz doesn’t even need Aoba to finish, already one step ahead of him by undoing Aoba’s belt and jeans, slipping his fingers into the opening on the front of Aoba’s briefs and squeezing the length. His breath tickles the side of his wrist and even he’s surprised by the shuddering evident in it as he pulls out Aoba’s cock. Tongue pressed against his upper lip, Noiz slowly begins to stroke, his other hand climbing up Aoba’s thigh to slip under the elastic band of his underwear and hold on to the firm curve under Aoba’s ass.

Aoba unconsciously gives a slight thrust forward when Noiz starts his motions, gentle and smooth up the slight curve, and works his pants as far as they can go down his spread thighs. A button from Noiz’s shirt bites into his knee so Aoba lowers himself down to sit on Noiz’s chest as he shuffles the denim down and off his legs.

“What a pain,” Aoba laughs breathily as he hoists himself back to his knees, Noiz’s hand working his cock all the while. Noiz’s hand on his thigh urges Aoba forward a bit more until Noiz is knocking himself on the chin with every upward stroke.

“Are you--?” Aoba starts to ask before he cuts himself off with a sharp inhale as Noiz drags his tongue on the underside and head of Aoba’s cock, wet enough to leave a trail of saliva behind as he draws back.

“Still so sensitive for an older guy,” Noiz teases before sucking the tip back into his mouth. Aoba has to stop himself from thrusting forward too far down Noiz’s throat and curls his fingers against the wall. It always makes his knees weak when Noiz blows him, but looking down on him now from this angle, tongue flat against his dick and his cheeks hollowing as he draws back, Aoba has to clench his fists against the tremor that jolts his spine at the view.

Noiz, not satisfied with simply repeating his back and forth motions the whole time, lifts one hand up and gestures to Aoba’s right hand. Aoba lowers it, a questioning look on his face before Noiz lowers it so Aoba’s fingers nestle and curl in Noiz’s hair. Realization sets upon him in a blush spreading across his face and ears, but he acquiesces to Noiz’s silent request and pulls him forward by the hair.

Noiz’s moan rumbles up his throat and around Aoba’s dick, stirring the pool of heat filling in Aoba’s stomach, and Aoba feels his thumbnail scratch against Noiz’s scalp. Noiz’s fingers jerk against Aoba’s legs, eyebrows twitching, yet he replaces his grip again, even going so far as to slide his hands back around to hold Aoba’s ass and push forward. Somehow Aoba doesn’t stumble and the feeling of sliding deeper into Noiz’s mouth tugs a moan from between his lips.

With Noiz still holding him steady in both hands Aoba pulls Noiz’s head back again, then tugs forward, far enough to feel the hair at the base of his cock stir with every harsh exhale through his nose, tongue stroking under the tip and sweeping back down the underside, hot and firm the whole way. Aoba bites his lip on a moan and lolls his head to rest on his outstretched bicep. “Noiz,” Aoba whispers on a hint of breath and he can hear Noiz’s feet catching in the sheets.

Aoba yelps and that dissipates into a moan as Noiz jerks him forward so hard and far the tip of Aoba’s dick hits the back of Noiz’s throat and down, muscles choking around and pulling him forward. Noiz holds on so hard that his knuckles are white and red pools against the harsh white of his fingernails but he doesn’t pull away, clamping down on the want to pull away and focusing instead on the need to have Aoba’s cock as far down his throat as possible.

Noiz chases the shudder up Aoba’s back as far as he can reach and drags his nails down again, stopping once more at his ass but this time sparing a finger down to brush against Aoba’s entrance, the muscle twitching against the pad of his finger. Aoba could have whimpered.

“Noiz, Noiz—“ Aoba pants and pulls Noiz back, heart fluttering in his chest when he looks down at Noiz’s face, eyes watering and drool running down his chin from that ever present smirk as he catches his breath. Rubbing his throat, Noiz murmurs hotly, “Ah, that hurt.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Aoba starts to card through Noiz’s hair until his wrist is snatched aside.

“Heh, but y’know, I think I might have found a new favorite view of you,” the intensity shooting from Noiz’s gaze at him makes Aoba shiver, putty and malleable in Noiz’s hands and mouth. “Looking at you from down here while you struggle to hide your face, it’s sexy.”

“You—“ Aoba bites out before muffling himself with the back of one hand as Noiz starts rubbing the sensitive skin at his opening, dragging with slow pressure up and down the crevice.

“Scoot up more, lean against the wall,” Noiz guides with hands and words, “like that,” breathing against the stretch of skin before him and arching his neck up to lavish his tongue over the muscle at his fingertip and swipe down.

Responsive as ever Aoba grinds downward on instinct, breath catching in his throat and sweat making his palm slip on the wall. From this angle all Aoba can see are Noiz’s eyes and above, but the stuttering exhales against his ass and shuffling against the sheets tune him in to Noiz’s enjoyment.

Aoba’s palms skitter down the wall even further when Noiz turns his head to bite the skin on the inside of Aoba’s thigh, sucking the reddening patch even further into his mouth whenever Aoba’s thighs clench around his head. Noiz can feel his pulse in his fingertips—he’s absolutely surrounded by Aoba, to the point where all he can smell and breathe and feel is Aoba around him, over him, and he groans unconsciously at the thought. Noiz, impatient and greedy for all of what Aoba has to offer, takes his hand away from Aoba’s ass (but with an apologetic lick that sends shivers up Aoba’s legs) and fumbles around on the nightstand, almost knocking over the lamp before grabbing the small bottle stashed there and shoving it towards Aoba’s hands.

Mind hazy with pleasure, Aoba almost doesn’t notice the bottle in his hand until it almost drops away. For a moment he’s confused until Noiz sucks at his entrance and slides his tongue in fractionally, enough to steal Aoba’s breath away and he fumbles with the lube until he finally pops the cap with shaky fingers and drizzles some into his opposite palm.

As soon as the lube is tossed away and Aoba encircles his dick with his wet palm he has to balance against the wall again. Almost immediately Aoba moans in such a needy fashion that causes him to blush and Noiz to smirk, who then flicks his tongue in ways that scatter coherent thought and the wet noises of tongue against skin make Aoba’s cock throb in his hand. Slowly, Aoba slides his hand from root to tip, stroking and coating the length, and the breath he exhales on the stroke downward is shaky, bordering on a moan. He hadn’t realized how hard he was until now, and he slides back against Noiz’s mouth.

“Noiz,” the word catches on Aoba’s tongue as Noiz works the tip of one finger in, the opening wet enough by now to dampen Noiz’s chin and run down his jaw but he still drags his tongue flat against the twitching muscle and down in apology for any twinge of pain Aoba might feel. Noiz, riled up to the point where he can feel a damp spot against the head of his own cock on his underwear, pulls his free hand away and undoes his belt and works his slacks open. “’S good,” Aoba pants, lips and cock shiny and damp above him, and Noiz slides his hand into his underwear and squeezes around his shaft.

Almost teasingly Noiz works his tongue in alongside his finger, letting Aoba feel the slow minute spread of his opening around both, and Aoba’s hand stutters along his length before picking back up at a higher speed. He’s flushed from his cheeks to his chest, his nipples stiff and peaked and Noiz wishes for a moment that he had a spare hand just so he could tweak and pull at them and make Aoba writhe atop him.

The mental image alone is enough to make his stomach clench and he pulls at the piercings on his dick.

Aoba, unconsciously riding Noiz’s face to the rhythm of his fingering and licking, trembles and his eyes flutter shut, jaw hanging down and unable to hold back all of his sounds anymore. Already sensitive from the earlier embarrassment he felt from being in such a revealing position, once he hears the rustling of Noiz’s tugging at his own cock, the realization that he’s the one turning on Noiz so much he can’t even hold back from touching himself ramps up his arousal until he’s thrusting into his own hand and a bead of sweat drops from the sharp curve of his jaw.

“Noiz—yes—“ Unable to form full sentences any longer Aoba settles for actions instead and is rewarded graciously when Noiz twists his wrist and slides his tongue in as deep as it could go in his position, Noiz’s finger bumping against his prostate and Aoba’s moan is answered by another thrust of Noiz’s hand.

It’s like a trade-off; when Aoba finally surrenders to the pleasure coursing through him, Noiz gives him what he wants, what he _needs_ by this point and begins to finger Aoba with renewed vigor, tongue squelching and hot against his walls and the muscle around it twitches every time Noiz runs a knuckle or the pad of his finger against his sweet spot. Aoba’s moaning is unstoppable now, even for him, and every other breath is punctuated with _Noiz_ or _please_ or _more, faster_ , and the shuffling from behind him increases in frequency as Noiz begins jerking himself off in earnest.

Aoba is so close it almost hurts, his cock is unbearably hard in his hand and he’s clamping down on Noiz’s tongue and finger. He pleads, “Noiz, I’m—so close.”

There’s an almost tangible snap in Noiz’s demeanor as he pulls his face away from Aoba’s ass, much to Aoba’s disappointment, but then Noiz jerks his hand out of his pants to pull Aoba’s hand away from his cock. Using one foot to propel him up the bed, Noiz hastily works his way up to sitting position against the headboard and before Aoba can process the loss of heat against his opening Noiz has his cock all the way down his throat, fucking Aoba with his fingers in such a fevered pace that it punches the air out of Aoba, not even enough left for him to cry out as he cums down Noiz’s throat.

At the shock of orgasm shooting up his spine Aoba throws his head back, choking out Noiz’s name in syllables, hips thrusting forward weakly as Noiz’s throat grips him and draws out every drop of cum just to be swallowed greedily. Noiz fingers him with weakening force as Aoba comes down from his orgasm before pulling out all the way and shoving his hand back in his pants to resume pulling at his cock.

Aoba blinks back to reality once, twice before he flinches at the moans Noiz is making around his cock. It’s oversensitive and aches when Noiz swallows around it. Aoba pulls Noiz back by the hair with more strength than necessary and almost apologizes before he gets a good look at Noiz’s face and his apology dies on his lips.

“Aoba,” Noiz groans, looking up at his face with lidded eyes, pupils blown and his lips tremble as he jerks himself off faster, harder, palm catching against the piercing at the head and pulling. “Aoba, _harder_ —“

Aoba, fascinated, tugs Noiz’s head back by the hair with a force he’s surprised that he still has and Noiz curses and arches taut underneath him.

Noiz’s face is messy with spit and a drop of cum still on his lower lip. Aoba almost wants to kiss him but the haze from earlier has lifted from his brain and instead watches in awe as Noiz comes back to reality, eyes bleary and body shaking as he pulls his stained hand out of his underwear.

“That was—“ Aoba starts, then looks back over his shoulder. “Noiz, were those your work pants?”

“Yes,” Noiz answers, content as he sinks back in the pillows and pointedly licks his lips whenever Aoba turns his face back. Aoba doesn’t miss the action and scowls at Noiz.

“You’re so—“

“Messy?” Noiz wiggles his sticky fingers.

“—unpredictable! I never know what to expect from you even if you tell me beforehand.”

“But was it bad?” Noiz rubs Aoba’s forearm with his clean hand. “It seemed like you liked it.”

“I-I did,” Aoba admits, turning his cheek against his shoulder. His lower lip sticks out and Noiz leans up to kiss up until Aoba stops him with palms to both of his shoulders. “But that right there’s where I draw the line! Go wash your mouth. And your face.”

“What a waste,” Noiz scoffs. “I _like_ the way you taste.” Aoba, flustered, opens his mouth to comment before Noiz finishes, “Ah, and you’re sitting on me, so I can’t really get up anyway.”

“Fine,” Aoba relents before scooting off, grimacing at the wetness still lingering between his legs, allowing Noiz to sit up. “But leave your pants and stuff here. That must feel gross.”

“Mm, it’s nothing really. But I can’t say no to Aoba asking me to take off my pants, can I?”

Aoba can’t even look the woman behind the desk at the laundromat in the eye when he brings in Noiz’s slacks the next afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is a place where lovely ideas are brought to life. I yoinked the first three statements at the beginning from [coolangelsthesis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis)'s tweet and just kinda ran with it.  
> As per my usual, self-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
